


parked car.

by orinscrivello



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, IM, also i dont know how to read, anybody in this thread smoke weed, enjoy xoxoxo, im so sorry, it's.......... almost smut. but it isn't. and that's pretty awful honestly, look this is just really self indulgent, that i just............................ cut it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orinscrivello/pseuds/orinscrivello
Summary: charlotte's a little forward this morning.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	parked car.

**Author's Note:**

> yuh you're gonna get into this and it's gonna end abruptly and i'm warning you now because i just stopped writing it. i'm so sorry about that. please.......................... enjoy.

Ted was intercepted immediately upon entering the office. He was halfway through a sip of his very overpriced Beanie’s coffee when Charlotte broke in, eyes wide. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” he crooned, putting his coffee down. It was half-empty and Ted knew he was never going to actually finish it. 

Charlotte blinked, and then rushed him, making Ted stumble back a little. She grabbed him by the tie, roughly, like she was far, far too sure of herself. “Wh— hey, Char,” he murmured, throwing his hands up to catch her by the arms. “We’re in the middle of the office.” It was a reminder he usually wasn’t one to give. Usually Charlotte would be the one trying to let him know he was coming onto her in the view of the rest of their coworkers. She glanced around feverishly, like she hadn’t realized, and dragged him down the hall, flushed. Ted narrowed his eyes but followed, almost running to keep up with her fast-walking. She shoved him in the hall closet and had barely shut the door before she essentially attacked him, throwing her arms around his neck. He pushed her away from him, just so, just to make sure she was aware of herself. “Charlotte, baby, do you know what you’re doing right now? Are you okay?”

Fervently, she forced her fingers into his tie, undoing it. “I missed you,” she mumbled. “You were late this morning and I was so alone last night.” Her words tumbled over themselves. “Teddy— Ted, I need you, so bad.”

Ted’s eyes widened, though he couldn’t help but let his stomach wind when she spoke like that to him. “Char— baby, cool it, cool it,” he murmured, sliding his hands under her sweater and tugging it up. She undid his tie just before he pulled the sweater up over her head, letting it fall. “I’m here, babe.”

She started unbuttoning his shirt, but her fingers stumbled over themselves and she didn’t have the focus to keep going. He took over, undoing the rest and shimmying it off his shoulders. She kissed him fervently, hands roaming his chest and his shoulders and the back of his neck like she couldn’t get enough. It was almost intimidating how much Charlotte wanted him. He knew it was a distraction; that he was her distraction, but the way she breathed whiny notes against his mouth made him run hot with only lust and nothing else. “God, Teddy, please— Please—” she choked out, and he whined involuntarily, running his hands over her bare back until he hit her bra. He didn’t undo it, though. “Charlotte— Hey, Char.” He broke away. “We’re in a closet, Charlotte.” 

It was strange being the voice of reason, but she was clearly so clouded with lust that her judgement was far from here. She whined, rolling her hips against his. He stumbled back, groaning. “Fuck— Charlotte, fuck—” Ted steadied himself against the door she was pinned against. She did it again, pulling him close, messy and breathless. Ted pushed away, biting back a moan. “No— no, Char— you keep doin’ that and we’re never leaving this closet.”

She blinked up at him, hands on his shoulders, tracing his collarbone. “What— what do you mean?”

“We can’t be here. Can— we need to go somewhere else. If you really want to— if you really want to.. bang, we have to go somewhere else.”

Charlotte swallowed, looking almost stressed, before she nodded sharply. “Okay. Please, can we? I really— Please.”

Ted snorted at her impatience, bending down and picking up his shirt. “We’ll go to my car,” he murmured. “Really can’t do it, can you? Just can’t wait for me?” He buttoned it up swiftly, missing some of the buttons. She slowly put on her sweater and he forced it down, hurrying her, and then swung open the door.

“I’ll get those reports in! Sorry they’re late this week, Mr. Davidson!” came Paul’s voice from down the hall. Ted made a rough noise in the back of his throat, pulling Charlotte back in and slamming the door shut as they heard his footsteps thrum down the hall outside the closet. Once the coast was presumably clear, Ted grinned at her in the low light, and then swung it open again.

The pair hurried briskly down the hall, past Ted’s abandoned coffee mug, past Bill who gave Ted this odd look that he didn’t have enough time to read. They made it to his car, breathless. It was cold that morning—overcast, chilly, brisk weather. He didn’t mind. He didn’t care. It was only then he noticed he’d left his tie in the closet and yet still Ted could not have cared less. Charlotte kissed him again, outside the car, reckless abandon she usually never had the guts to take. It made him groan against her. 

“Char— god.” He opened the car door in the back and shoved her inside, climbing in over her and slamming it shut behind himself. He was on his knees looming over her, undoing his shirt, sitting up. She bucked up against him. “Teddy—” she whined again, this time making him need to bite his lip. 

“Charlotte— shit, god—” Ted let his shirt fall. He leaned forward and pulled her sweater off, fingers undoing the clasp of her bra as she did the same with his belt; this sort of dance number, as though they’d rehearsed this a million times—yet far more obscene than that. She rolled against him again, clearly in over her head, whining his name under her breath like it was the only thing she could say. It made Ted want to ruin her. Badly. He undid the clasp, and she undid the buckle, fingers curling in his belt loops to keep him there. He kissed her again, far rougher, far less calculated, breath hitching when he ground against her. It was sloppy and hot and making the car much warmer than the chilly fall air outside. “Teddy— Ted,” Charlotte moaned against his mouth. He broke away, stomach curling at his name again. “Teddy, I need you,” she pleaded, blinking up at him. “Please— please, Teddy.” He grinned. It was far too cocky for the situation. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that. Speak up, Char.”

“—Ted—“ Charlotte grasped him by the back of his neck. “I need you. Please.” The emphasis in her voice turned him on even more, and he exhaled sharply. “Yeah? You need me? Patience, Char. We’ll get there.” He brought his fingers to the waist of her skirt and pulled it toward him, and then off of her. He liked the way she melted at his touch. He failed to do anything else and she bucked up again, this time forcefully, this time accompanied by a whine.

“—Oh—” Ted broke out, dropping his hand to the upholstery of his seat out of surprise. “God.”


End file.
